Forbidden Hybrid
by ShadeShadow
Summary: Being born a wizard in no great feat as it happens quite regularly, but a child born of Wizarding and Youkai Origins? From both parents hiding their heritage? It can never happen 'Yet it did' Yaoi Edit done to Ch1
1. P

Forbidden Hybrid

Uhh I am so bad; I actually began to write this as my first YYH/HP Crossover but never posted it. But I changed my mind; hopefully you will enjoy this fiction as much as my others. Sorry for anyone awaiting an update on my other fictions they are slow in coming.

Well enjoy the fic at least:

-

**Summery:** Being born a wizard in no great feat as it happens quite regularly, but a child born of Wizarding and Youkai Origins? From both parents hiding their heritage? It can never happen '_Yet it did'_

_Pairing:_ Hiei/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or YYH only the plot I have created, I don't make money from this either.

_Warnings:_ None

-

**Forbidden Hybrid**

_Prologue_

-

The night was a cool one, surprising considering the country he was in was normally hot through the day and warm at night. Carefully he darted through the trees making sure to not allow any sound to penetrate the surrounding area.

Though he moved quicker than the eye could see, he was unnatural in his quietness. A reminisce of the short time he had spent with his relatives. Glancing around him with glowing green eyes that were piercing through the darkness, he chose the direction he needed to go and moving his speed increased until not even a blur remained.

Darting through the branches that were slowly becoming more and more scarce as he was coming to the outskirts of the forest, he kept an ear out for his pursuers sharp teeth gritted in a snarl of frustration as he could not shake them off from his trail. Leaping once more he landed on the ground, now walking to conserve his energy after not stopping to rest for over four days, his mind and body exhausted.

Looking around at the trees he saw one hollowed out and heading in that direction to rest, the cloak around him silent with his movements. Resting a gloved hand on the bark, glad the material was strong enough not to be ripped by his claws, he looked around the interior hoping it would be adequate enough for him to rest until his energy returned.

Leaning foreword his long black hair, around mid back, fell around his face making him irritably push it back annoyed that the ribbon he had used to tie his hair back had been lost in his flight. Then his eyes widened are he realised why they could find him so easily, they were tracking his position through a material he had owned and had been close to his Youkai.

Clenching his fist he cursed to himself in his mind, not believing he had made such an amateur mistake. His pointed ears twitched as he heard the tell tale sounds of Apparation, growling in frustration he darted across the ground, his pursuers following him with deadly intent to either capture or kill they cared not which.

Clearing the trees he stopped at the edge of a clearing his eyes quickly searching for a place to hide and recuperate, preferably with wards to stop the Ningen Magick from locating his position. Hearing a spell shouted behind him made him spur into flight again, his feet a blur against the ground as he dodged through the spells and curses around all aiming to hit but missing with his impressive speed.

Coming towards another clearing where he could see a Ningen establishment and smell the mortals beyond made him try to change his trajectory; leaping from his position on the ground he tried to use the truck of a tree to change his angle of flight. This was a crucial mistake, while in the air he was not able to change his direction very well and a slicing hex glanced off his arm, throwing him into the clearing with the backlash of the over powerful spell.

Snarling out loud he landed on his feet, stumbling slightly his balance shaken by the abrupt change. Fangs bared he cradled his arm from which blood was dripping down, the laceration open to the air. Hearing footsteps and voices made him turn his head towards the noise, his green eyes narrowing in distrust and betrayal for the people he had put his life on the line for.

Watching several Wizards and Witches with wands trained on him come out into the clearing made his instincts go wild, wanting to be away hidden to protect himself from the Wizarding kind and Ningens in general. One Wizard stepped foreword drawing his attention, his eyes now glaring at the unfortunate Wizard, part of the banes of his existence.

"Hanyou, you are to be tried by the Ministry of Magic. If you do not come quietly we will be forced to use extreme measures to bring you in." He did not say anything only to glare even more vicious at the speaker making him sweat and the rest of them all nervious. Growling was then heard as the Wizarding kind began to tighten their circle around him, looking left and right he got more and more tense, not liking his ways out being blocked off.

See blocking off his exits was not a good idea; many things happened around him when he got trapped and most of them always ended up bad for the receiving party. Letting go of his arm he brought his hand up to chest height, his energy being drawn to that one place making the whole palm and fingers glow a reddish colour. Gritting his teeth, eyes narrowed he allowed his instincts to rein and fire seemed to bloom from the palm of his right hand.

This made all the Wizards and Witches stop while they exchanged glances uneasy with the fireball in the Hanyou's hand. Lifting up his other hand whilst ignoring the blood still coming from his wound, he conjured a second fireball the flames doing nothing to harm himself or his clothing.

Then tensing his legs he lunged towards the Ningens establishment whilst throwing the fireballs ahead of him. Most of the Magic folk dodged to the sides out the way and the few who didn't screamed in agony as the fire consumed them, magic doing nothing to help them.

Using his speed he moved through the bodies of the ones who did not move from his attack and raced away, desperation in his movements as the blood loss started to get to him. Coming into what seemed to be a courtyard caught him off guard once more and a spell from above caught him in the side, throwing him into the large open doors of the building beside him.

'_Damn it they are using broomsticks as well to attack me_' Landing on his feet once more with one hand placed in front of him to stop an ungraceful tumbling made him feel slightly put out. Staggering upright he looked down at his left side which made him snarl a curse about the Magic folk, his left hand was all but useless to him, while his leg was bleeding from the ferocity of the fire curse and why was it getting brighter and brighter?

"OI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Lifting his head he looked in the direction of the shout and saw the most massive energy ball he had ever seen, watching it in disbelief for a long second he then gritted his teeth and ignoring his pain forced himself to move. Now he would have gotten out of the way of the ball of energy had a spell not come in from the door of the building and caught him in the back. Crying out in agony he faltered in his movement as the _Crucio_ curse coursed through his body.

Gritting his teeth he looked up at the ball of energy that was speeding towards him, determination coursed through his body and even with the pain of his wounds and the curse he still tried to get out the way. It was not enough, the energy ball caught him within its boundaries and with a cry of pure pain it went into his left side throwing him into the wall with a crunching sound cutting off his cry.

His eyes were wide as was his mouth as nothing moved, then he slid down the surface leaving a red streak behind until finally his feet hit the floor and he toppled onto his stomach. Pushing himself up slowly his arms shaking, he lifted his head blinking rapidly as the world seemed to turn on its axis around him. Feeling sick he shut his eyes trying to hold his balance on arms that seemed to rapidly be turning to jelly.

Bowing his head once more he swallowed a pulsing pain making itself known from nearly every part of his body, a whimper clawed itself from his throat a stubborn pride keeping him from making a fuss. Then he felt the tip of a wand harshly being pressed into the back of his throat as a hand gripped his hair tightly and wrenched him off the floor, this time the cry of agony could not be held back his roar sounding throughout the room as he acted on instinct.

Twisting round even with the tight grip he brought up his legs and kicked his assailant off him, several hairs coming loose with the jarring movement. Falling back onto the ground he hissed in warning as he curled into a defensive ball fire, his element, sprung around him to keep everyone away exhaustion having caught up to him.

Distantly he felt someone come through the flames, the sounds of battle coming form behind the barrier, and kneel at his side. Shifting slightly as a hand was placed on his forehead he opened his dull green eyes, the normal red hue quite prominent at this moment in time as he looked upon the other.

Red eyes looked back at him, as a scowl formed on the others face. Black hair seemed to defy gravity while a small patch of blue fell near the middle of the others forehead. Lifting up his unharmed hand he gripped the others clothing, the other shifted to look upon his own gaze and the red eyes widened in surprise as if shocked to see him awake. Swallowing painfully his gaze glazing over as he began to surrender to his exhaustion and pain, he spoke very briefly wanting the other to know who he was.

"Mi name Harry." After that he collapsed weakness driving his instincts insane with terror as he realised he was not safely hidden away until his wounds could heal. Struggling he slowly drifted away body completely limp, eyesight blurring under the others assessing and slight questioning gaze. Just as he lost his hold on consciousness he heard the other reply to his unasked question, the one thing that would settle his instincts and get him to rest.

"I am Hiei."

-

_End Prologue_

-

Wow hope you enjoyed that chapter.

-

_Translations:_

Japanese - English

Shimatta – Damn it

Ningen – Human

Hanyou – Half Demon

Youkai – Demon


	2. 1

**Forbidden Hybrid**

By Shade Shadow

**Disclaimer**: Do not own, do not make money from YYH or HP

_Summery_: Being born a wizard in no great feat as it happens quite regularly, but a child born of Wizarding and Youkai Origins? From both parents hiding their heritage? It can never happen '_Yet it did'_

_Edit: At the end I've put an explanation about what I did in this chapter seen as people are getting so confused. It's in the A/N below.  
_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

-_My mind is foggy, things seem strange and pieces of information clash together, like two sets of the same train trying to run on singular train tracks. What are these confusing set of events that are not separate in my own mind. Am I losing it? I do not know_…-

He blinks, gazing at seemingly nothing, eyes staring into the flames that dance enticingly in front of him. Hands rest on his knee which is crossed over the other leg, foot dancing in a rhythm in the air. Messy black hair spreads in all directions, though the fringe falls into unfocused green, the pupil's small with thought. Spread upon the back and arms of the chair is the robe he wears, shrugged off due to the warmth that the fire emits, leaving his dark green sweater and black trousers in view of the others around him.

A huff escapes his throat, lids falling slightly in response, lips pressed firmly as green comes back into focus and looks around the room through the glasses upon his nose.

'_How did I get here_?' A frown pulls at his facial muscles, while his head lifts, and in response a sigh of exasperation comes from another who flops into the chair next to him on his right. Green moved to meet with brown, as the bushy haired female tilts her head slightly to look at him.

"Harry?" His mouth tightened as the so named Harry turned his head slightly away, a biting tone in his voice as he answered her.

"**What** Hermione?" Another sigh came from her mouth as she let her head fall into her hands in exasperation.

"Please don't. I can't take both you and him at the same time." Curiosity perked, Harry turned to look at her downed head, eyebrows raised.

"What did Ron do this time?"

Silence

"That serious?" Eyebrows now, he knew, were lost in his bags somewhere above, but this conversation was too interesting.

"If I see him, I'm gonna do something I know I'll regret." Her lips were pinched at the corners, as she raised her head abruptly, eyes flashing in temper and arms now crossed tightly, hands clenched into the robes arms.

"Why not take some time apart?" He tilted his head at her, yet she still bit back at his _stupidly'_ innocent question.

"I still have to see him!" It went quiet, embarrassed tension between the two from Hermione's outburst. Harry looked away, feeling awkward with having upset his friend in such a way.

"It's strange…"

"Hmm?" He blinked and turned back to look at her, Hermione was looking ahead at the fire, one arm braced on the chairs arm and her head upon a clenched fist.

"About the ministry." Harry was taken aback at this, weren't they just talking about her and _what's his name?_

"What about it?" He didn't want this conversation.

"Well, you got your letter not a week back didn't you?" Harry frowned anew, his mood darkening even more. Hadn't they done enough talking about it everyday in the last seven days since he had gotten the damn thing?

"Yeh, going this afternoon to see what it's about." And hopefully that would be the last about it.

"Do you think they are correlated?" Harry blinked at her, taken aback at her focused expression as she lifted her head of her fist. This was certainly a change in the usual conversation.

"Hermione. I have no clue to what you are going on about." Hermione sighed in response, then sat straight in her lecturing posture.

"Let me put it this way. You get the letter a week ago, it gives today's date and a time this afternoon. Then the ministry decides to come to school on this very day, when you are going to see the will read? Seems rather strange don't you agree?" Hermione in response to each point ticked a finger off, then when she finished, turned to Harry with that look that hoped he had paid attention. He had, though didn't really want to.

"Hn maybe" She looked at him with worried eyes, hands clenched together in response to the tenseness she was radiating.

"Well don't you think it would be wise to lay low? It could be for a very serious reason they have come." She reached foreword and clasped hold of his, looking into his wide eyes with her own, hoping he would listen to her.

"Don't you think?" He pulls back, lips pressed together. His hands shake off her own, crossing over his own chest as Harry looked to the other side away from her, giving off the impression of bone deep stubbornness and an unwillingness to listen.

"Harry?" His eyes narrow in response to her, but he stayed silent, knowing she would get mad at him for this.

"Damn it Harry!" And there she went, her hands fisted within the material of her chair as she grits her teeth in response to the males unspoken words to her suggestion.

"Don't you ignore me!" She stands, the chair screeching back on the floor with the sharp movement. But still he didn't turn back, eyes now closed to her fury that was growing towards the two males in her life.

"Harry! **Fine**." A growl comes from her throat as she spoke the word through clenched teeth. Snorting in anger, she grabbed a piece of parchment, screwed it up and chucked it at the males head as she stormed away. It bounced off of the black's skull and rolled to the feet of a red head, who in turn reached down and picked it up while carrying his way on over to the now vacated seat.

"Cursed you as well ey Harry?" Harry at this point had turned his head back to the fire, eyes gazing into it once again, yet annoyance was now brewing in response to the two for disturbing him. The red head frowned and tried to look into the face of the black, yet was still ignored.

"Answer me Harry." Closing his eyes Harry shut out the world, not wanting to be bothered anymore by the others around him, even though the other was a friend.

"Harry?"

Harry~

_Harry…_

He opened his eyes again, blinking in the bright light overhead, confusion stemmed deeply as to why he was here. Swallowing, Harry shifted in place, and then hissed in sudden pain and shock to the blinding agony that encased his side.

The sound of moving clothes caught his attention, he turned to look at who was in the room, then in the shock of seeing the other forgot about the pain and sat up suddenly, one hand reaching out to the person. In response to that, the other moved foreword and gripped under Harry's arms, bracing their weight and his securely, helping the black lay back down with a grunt of effort.

"Really, you better be more careful, you've got some serious damage from that attack you were caught in." His eyes were wide with both confusion and elation at the other person being there.

"Don't move so much, you could damage yourself even more." They smiled, helping him to relax in his blankets, while the other settled back down onto their knees in a clearly comfortable sitting position.

"After all, it took a lot to patch you up."

"Hermione…?" He couldn't believe it was her, hadn't he seen her just days ago within the school, when she stormed off steaming mad at both himself and…and..._why couldn't he__** remember**_?

"Yes?" She tilted her head, her features relaxing as she realized he wasn't going to suddenly move and damage himself even more through stupidity.

"Where?" Harry though was puzzled, with looking around from where he lay; the black _clearly_ had no clue to where he currently was.

"Ah yes! This is the home of the Spirit Fighter and Martial Arts Master Genkai. You were pretty lucky you know. If it had been anywhere else you would now be dead." The male snorted in amusement at this, it was just his luck to have something like that on his current record.

"Huh…I always seem to have the sharp end of the stick." Hermione scowled at him, clearly infuriated he wasn't taking this situation a whole lot more serious than he currently was.

"No, no. You are **lucky'** if Master Genkai hadn't been here and you had been in a Demon or Wizard area only. You would be dead." Harry raised both eyebrows in response to her own rising temper, had it really been that bad?

"Really?" All in all he was sceptical to be truthful and didn't think it had been as bad as she made it out to be, though with the sharp nod given by Hermione in response, he did have to wonder at his own attitude. It was like he couldn't control the levels of distrust he was showing to her and he wondered at the reason, as well as why his mind seemed…empty.

"Uh huh. Yes, Really. Because of your state, without a mixture of both Demon and Wizard energy mixed into one, you would have been poisoned by the energy's being given to you separately."

"Hnnmmmm" His lips twitched and Hermione's face grew stormy, lips twisting in a sneer she struck out with her hand, grabbing his ear and twisting it in her fury.

"**Owe**!"

"Damn you Harry! Why didn't you tell us!"

"Hermione!"

"Don't you Hermione me. By **Merlin**, you left us all worrying and wondering if you were even alive!" He shifted where he was lying, one hand over his ear as the male watched her break down where she sat fingers rubbing with anger and frustration against her eyes, like the woman was trying to stop the tears falling but failing. In her lap, the other hand fisted, bunching up the material under it as though holding for dear life, almost like it was the only thing keeping her together.

"You disappeared! Left no word, no letter, no nothing. Just an empty room, empty home and no way to find you." Harry looked away, the hand over his ear, which had been rubbing the sore area, moved to his lap, resting almost silently upon the sheets, his face tilted downwards, allowing his hair to cover his tight expression.

"Hel, we looked everywhere, anyplace we could think of, yet it was not enough. No tracking spells, no potions, nothing." He looked at her hunched person with empty eyes, not understanding why she was so upset, it had only been a few days…right?

"But then, after two years of you going missing, a letter comes to Dumbledore stating that you have been found by **Genkai**!" Two years? Two years? His eyes went wide.

"All of us felt helpless, we waited for you to call on us. Holding onto the coins preying they would show some sign from your end, to give proof that you knew we were waiting…yet only Dumbledore got any sign from you and it wasn't even by your own doing." Shaky breath escaped from him as she went on, not even seeing his shock at what she had just revealed to him. The lad couldn't understand it. Two years? Gone? Missing? Everyone? He didn't understand this at all.

"Got nothing to say for yourself Harrison James Potter!" Yes he did.

"Hermione, what are these so called _**coins**_ you have been talking about?"

* * *

**End**?

* * *

_**Edit**_- Well here's the deal with this chapter...(and a little bit of a reveal of whats going on) Harry is very confused, he is living two sets of his life at the same time. When he got hit by the blast in the last chapter, he was injured quite badly, this caused a reaction with a hidden spell within his mind that has made him live two times at the same time. What I was trying to do in this chapter was show that symptom where Harry is living both his years in Hogwarts and the present day at the same time and not able to distinguish between the two. The beginning in Italics actually says this in it's own way, like a small warning.

And the reason for no distinction between the two times? Because that's the way it's meant to be, Harry halucinating between the two and not knowing which is real. I'm going for a real mind twister this time.

* * *

A/N: Shocking no? I'm backkkkkkk

Well here's a nice first chapter to get you all back into my stories once more. For those who are wondering, I'm gonna be focusing on this one and 4 Youkai and a Hanyou Wizard for now, that way I'm not overdoing it (_mainly cause I've got that SRMTHFG fic to do, 1 Chapter left of my Sonic fic CM to finish, a fic on the side I'm writing too and the Jak and Daxter games that are eating up my time 'DAMAS NOOOOOO' hehe_) so expect quicker updates on both this one and 4YHW too.

Also here are some questions I would love for you my readers to look over and answer for me ^_^

How do you like the chapters? (Short, medium, long)

Do you like a lot of description for the... place? clothing? or what the characters look like? (if not what should I change?)

Is there anywhere you would see me improve upon?

What are your fav parts of a fic I write?

And do you think there should be more cliff-hangers in my stories?

Do you think I should use some Japanese/etc within my stories or leave them out?


End file.
